Una luna mas hermosa
by Queen Sedna
Summary: MxA, Mouse esta harto de que Shampoo lo maltrate,cierto dia el se topa con una nueva y linda chica,Shampoo no quiere perder a su mas fiel admirador, pero esta linda chica nueva tampoco es lo que parece...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que publico aqui, bueno yo planeaba un RxA pero me salio un SxM, bueno igual me gusta esa pareja, bueno, no los aburro mas:

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Nerima, ahora estamos en el Neko Hanten

Shampoo:- Shampoo llevarle almuerzo a airen, ya casi ser hora mejor Shampoo darse prisa- dijo metiendo n montón de comida en una canasta –" a ese estupido cerdo que tengo por prometido le tengo que embutir la boca con todo mi restaurante" pensaba-"basta, tu debes amarlo es tu deber"- pensaba la otra parte de ella, la pobre amazona constantemente sentía estas crisis de personalidad, era entendible debido a llevar ya 2 años tras Ranma, el hombre al que según su ley ella debía amar, pero... el deber vence al amor?, en su caso, lo hacia, todas esas veces en las que se le aventaba encima y le decía cumpliditos, solo lo hacia para tratar de autocombencerse, pero no podía, solo figia hacerlo, aquellas veces en las qué lo alabo, lo acoso, inclusive "lloro" por el...si, ese "lloro" se debe a que, por ejemplo aquella ves en la que Ranma le revelo que el era la chica pelirroja, sus lagrimas no eran de amor, no eran de la pena de matara a alguien que amaba¿Cómo iba a amar a alguien que conoció ese mismo día?, esas lagrimas eran de enojo, de rabia, de sentirse impotente y confundida, fantástico, por fin habia hallado al idiota con el que se debía de casar y era un fenómeno travestí, que podía ser mejor?

Empaco la canasta, y salio hacia la escuela, pero

M:-Shampoo-

Sh:- Mouse, Shampoo tener prisa, que querer?-

M:- Vas a ver a Saotome no es asi?-

Sh:- debo hacerlo, es mi airen-

M:- ... como quieras voy a caminar- dijo el chico pato saliendo del local

Sh:- que le ocurrirá-

En otro lado, de la ciudad

M:-suspiro, debes olvidarte de ella, es lo mejor...- se decía asi mismo, desde hace días habia tomado la decisión de ignorar a su amada Shampoo, no le seria indiferentemente frio, pero ya mostraría algo mas de dignidad, ya nada de andarla siguiendo, ya nada de retar a Saotome por ella (como si a Ranma le importara, jajaja, sufre Shampoo), ahora solo intentaría ser su amigo, recordó aquella navidad en la que Akane le dijo que no se rindiera, que siguiera adelante, pero todo tiene un limite, y el ya llego al suyo.

M:- el día esta muy tranquilo...-

¿?:- ¡!!!!!!Cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito una vos femenina, proveniente de una chica en una bicicleta fuera de control, lamentablemente la visión de Mouse era tan buena como la de un murciélago...no pero, los murciélagos no chocan contra las rocas cuando vuelan, en fin, Mouse no logro esquivar a la chica en bicicleta, asi que fue arroyado por ella cayendo directamente a un charco cercano

¿?:- lo lamento lo lamento, en serio por favor discúlpeme!, eh?- dijo mirando que lo que habia en el estanque era un pato

M:- cuac – (traducción¡!Fíjate por donde vas !!, huí, el burro hablando de orejas, jajaja.)

¿?:- Que raro hubiera jurado que era una persona, que lindo pato, lo llevare a casa parece abandonado-

M:-cuac, cuac, cuac!!- se agitaba mientras la extraña y linda chica lo secuestraba

-------------------------------------

En otro sector de la ciudad

¿?:- Uf, que ciudad mas grande, tonto programa de intercambio extraño mucho a mis amigas, todo por no estudiar-

M:- cuac, cuac,cuac,-

¿?:- o lo siento te olvide, ven vamos a bañarte-

M":- ¡!!!cuac,cuac,cuac,cuac¡!!!- se retorcía, se agitaba, pero la chica no lo soltaba

¿?:- a ver ahora si, para adentro-

En ese momento solo se ve la puerta del baño, y...

¿?:-¡!!!!!!!!!!Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M:- ¡!Te lo intente decir pero...!!-

¿?:- ¡!!Auxilio un pervertido!!!!-

M:- No espera- dice tapándole la boca – te lo voy a explicar, pero deja de grita, si?- la chica solo dijo que si con su cabeza

Una hora mas tarde

¿?:- Asi que una maldición?-

M:- si, lamento lo que, pues, viste- dijo algo rojo

¿?:- eh, Mouse, estoy aquí-

M:- A lo siento- dijo volteándose rápidamente hacia el otro lado – esque, perdí mis gafas-

¿?:- Por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre-

M:- es cierto, como te llamas?-

¿?:- Soy Serena Tsukino...-

Fin del capitulo

Hola, soy yo, La reina Sedna, desde mi lejano y pequeño mundo donde todo pude pasar al que llamo imaginación, lo se lo se, empecé mi carrera como escritora con un extraño, muy extraño fanfic, pero se me vino la inspiración y...o bueno entienden, bueno, pues es asi, Mouse se topo con nada menos que Sailor Moon ( en mi país México, su nombre es Serena, creo que en otras tradcciones la llamaron Buny), y ahora que va a pasar? Dudas aclaradas en el próximo capitulo, . Sayonara! A por cierto, no se preocupen, Serena aun ama a Darien, eso no lo voy a cambiar jamas, ;-)


	2. Conociendote

Hola de nuevo, soy yo la Reina Sedna desde mi imaginación otra ves, gracias Goshujin Sama, que hasta ahora eres el único que me escribe reviews, por cierto me gustan mucho tus fanfics, ;)

Bueno esta es la continuación, aquí va:

Cap #2- Conociéndote

-Asi que Serena, es un nombre extraño- dijo Mouse

-Culpa a los traductores-

- ¿Eh?-

- A nada, olvídalo- hubo silencio por unos minutos

- Bueno, ejem, gracias por el baño- dijo bromeando mientras se levantaba

- Espera!!- dijo Serena

- Estoy algo sola aquí y no conozco a nadie, si no es mucho pedir, podrías mostrarme la ciudad algun día de estos?-

-Cla..claro, estoy libre mañana, que tal si vengo por ti-

-hay no seas anticuado, yo voy mañana a buscarte solo dime donde-

-en el restaurante Neko Hanten, te parece?- dijo sonriendo

- Huí un restaurante, vives en un restaurante- dijo mientras se le agrandaban los ojos y le brillaban

- eh, si-

- bien mañana iré como a las 9:00, ¿OK?-

- esta bien-

- una cosa mas- en eso saca un balde de agua y se transforma en pato

- Recuerda que no traías ropa y estabas usando una bata de baño, puedes llegar tu solo o te dejo en donde mismo al fin que ya se donde vives- (Serena ofreciéndose a llevar a alguien a su casa? ósea caminar ,no cabe duda de que un fanfic)

Cuac- "descuida, puedo ir solo"-

- Adiós-

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya son las 9:00 a.m. del día siguiente, en el Neko Hanten esta una bella joven de largas coleta rubias y ojos color cielo, traía un traje de marinera (algunas costumbres jamás se olvidan) pero en color rosa, el moño que tenia en el centro era color amarillo (se parecía al traje que Akane traía la principio de capitulo donde Kuno se fue la isla de las sandias)y en el centro traía el broche que ya conocemos

- ¿Chica rubia querer otro plato?- pregunto con cierto sarcasmo a la chica una joven amazona, que estaba desde hace media hora atendiendo a la princesa

- Pues si como adivinaste?-

- --U, Shampoo ir por plato-

- Olvídalo, ya encontré a quien esperaba-

-Hola, Serena- dijo tímidamente el chico-pato al ver a Shampoo cerca de ellos

- Te tardaste mucho y eso que aquí vives-

- Mouse y chica rubia? ustedes tener cita?-

- no es una cita- dijo serena – me va a mostrar la ciudad-

- jajaja, si ser que el distinguir una cosa de otra, tener muy mala visión-

- lo se, lo supuse por el echo de que esta mirando para otro lado ene este momento- todos los clientes incluida Shampoo se caen para atrás estilo anime

- Bueno, nos vamos?- dijo el chico, no sabia por que pero en ese momento le molestaba la cercanía de la amazona

- O claro, y tu eres Shampoo? verdad, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino un placer- dijo saludando con su mano izquierda

-como saber que Shampoo ser Shampoo?-

- --u eh, no lo se?- dijo con algo de ironía por la forma de hablar de la amazona

- Hasta pronto- dijo tomando al muchacho por el brazo y llevándoselo afuera

- Adiós Shampoo- dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la amazona

- Mouse, tu de verdad salir con niña rubia?-

- Vayaaaa, esta ciudad si es grande- dijo Serena mirando a ambos lados

- Oye, Serena como era la ciudad donde vivías antes?-

-Pues- dijo con algo de nerviosismo – era..tranquila-

- Tranquila?-

-, si, tranquila- Hubo mas silencio

- Um, bueno te iba a llevar a comer pero veo que te acabaste 4 platos de tallarines asi que supongo que no tendrás...-

- ¡!!COMER!!!vamos- dijo jalándolo del brazo

Dentro de un restaurante

- Oye, que hay entre la mesera que no sabia hablar y tu?-

-Pues la verdad, nada...excepto...- y asi Mouse le contó toda la historia que habia entre Shampoo y el, lo de Ranma, lo de la ves en la que el por su orgullo Ranma casi se casa con ella por culpa de la doble joya, en fin, todo lo a ocurrido hasta ahora.

- Y eso es lo que ha ocurrido, hasta que por fin me decidí a dejarla-

- Pues hiciste bien, esa chica te trataba muy mal- dijo cruzándose de brazos haciendo un gesto que a Mouse le pareció encantador de ella, encantador, demasiado.

- "Que me pasa, por que siento esto, ni siquiera con Shampoo me pasa, por que mi corazón late tan rápido"-

- Mouse, Mouse estas bien?-

- Eh? a si, yo estoy bien...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el atardecer, una pareja caminaba hacia su casa

- Uf, al fin acaba otro día de tortura-

- Hay Ranma tu no cambias-

- Hay Ranma tu no cambias- dijo imitándola

- Ranma!!- en eso llega alguien

- ¡!Akane Tendo, tengo que hablar contigo!!!!-

- Mouse?-

- Mouse, que te pasa?-

- Tengo que hablar con tigo, eres la única a la que le puedo contar-

- Esta bien pero...!!AAA!!!- grita ya que Mouse la carga y se la lleva por los tejados

- Descuida Saotome no le haré daño!!!-

- Mouse espera,!!- Ranma intento seguirlo pero los perdió de vista, aun asi siguió buscándolo

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que ocurre Mouse, por que me secuestraste asi?- dijo algo enfadada pero sabia que el no le haría daño

- Akane, eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar sobre esto-

- De que se trata?-

- Esque, estoy enamorado-

- Eso ya lo se, ahora que te hizo Shampoo-

- No lo entiendes, no es Shampoo, es otra chica-

- ¡!QUE?!!- pregunto mas que sorprendida

- Como lo oyes,-

- Y, que te preocupa-

- Que yo, yo, no lo se, en realidad no estoy seguro de si es amor, es que, cuando estoy con Serena todo es tan distinto a con Shampoo, puedo ser yo mismo, puedo tenr mi dignidad, me siento...-

- Querido- completo Akane

- si, y estoy muy confundido-

- descuida, yo te ayudare en esto-

- Sabia que podía contar contigo Ten..Akane-

-jeje-

- Bueno debo irme, cualquier cosa solo avísame, lo único que te puedo decir en este momento es que te acerques a esa chica, y asi descubrirás lo que sientes, adiós- dijo alejándose

------------------------------------------------------------------

- AKANE DONDE ESTABAS!!!!!!- grito Ranma enojado al ver Akane llegar al dojo

- yo estoy bien y tu- dijo de forma sarcástica

- Que te hizo Mouse? que queria o que...-

- tranquilo, solo queria pedirme un consejo-

- ¿Un consejo?- pregunto extrañado

- si, un consejo...-

Fin del capitulo

Bueno aquí esta el 2º capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, y también lo chafa que se que es, pero lo voy a terminar aunque solo lo lea una persona por que me comprometí, en fin, gracias por leerlo, y dejen por favor reviews, adiós ¡!


End file.
